For the Company
by tigerpawpad
Summary: Another story from the Line of Durin -:- Kili decides there is something he can do to help the Company


How long ago was the last time they ate? Bilbo felt like it was ages, at least. He tried to focus through the fog and count days since they slipped out of Rivendell. Four, five sleeps? Bilbo thought they were due for a bit of luck. They didn't have much time to gather supplies, leaving as they did, secretly and before the first golden light of a new day in the land of the elves. The dinner they were served the night before the slip wasn't much sustenance either, for a dwarf, and not much for a hobbit. Though the wine did make them all sleep soundly.

Bilbo tried to remember the last time they even had rabbit, cooked slowly on a spit over a low fire. Must have been three days, for certain. Since then, they had only what they could forage to eat. Bilbo taught them all he knew about what herbs were good for cooking, what mushrooms could be consumed and where to find them, how to hook a river fish and how to clean it. The low woodlands they were walking through now didn't offer much in the way of sustenance. Bilbo wondered if they would come across fertile land again, all they saw that day were low bushes, thin trees and ferns.

The stones beneath his feet were sharp and rough but he kept his head up, watching Bofur's pigtails bounce up and down as he leapt over rock and root. Dwarves were less graceful than hobbits in the woods, and his hair and hat flaps dancing made Bilbo smile, a bit, despite the raw emptiness in his stomach and the ache deep in his knees, thighs, and calves.

As the sky darkened the company walked in a single line behind Thorin, silent in their thoughts, without energy to talk or sing. Thorin never slowed his pace and Fili and Kili marched right behind with careful steps and determination on their brows. Balin walked straight backed, his blue jacket shone clearly, his arms swung methodically in his strong stride. Then Ori and Nori, looking a little stooped but alert, Dori, his head was down, Oin and Gloin had stiff shoulders, angry about their uncomfortable stomach and legs, Bifur stumbled before Bofur, and Bofur swept him up onto this feet again, pushing him gently to get going again. Then Bilbo, surefooted in his walk but, weary. He was helped along by Bombur's belly, a soft force on his back when his steps slowed. Then Dwalin made up the rear, and kept an eye on the path ahead, the woods to the sides, and that everyone kept up.

Thorin's pace sped up. Bilbo sighed and forced his slow legs to move swifter. He tried to see what lay ahead. There was orange light beneath a violet sky, deep streaks of blue covered the setting sun, turning the green and brown hills and valleys black. The thick forest was ending; the company was now facing the next leg of their journey. Bilbo noticed the light was fading, yet Thorin motioned for them to follow him along the edge of the forest. Not too far along the edge there was a bay, where the tree line curved around thick boulders and long grasses. Thorin spoke for the first time since the morning, "We'll stay here tonight." Bilbo and Bombur immediately got to cataloguing the food and arguing about recipes, while Bofur and Bifur started a fire with the few sticks they gathered around them. Nori and Ori were sent to gather more, and they disappeared into the woods. Oin and Gloin scouted the area for any signs of orcs or foul creatures, and Dori gathered long grasses that grew on the edge of where the prairie met wood and made thirteen piles around the fire. Thorin and Dwalin snuck off into the dark and talked in hushed voices near the large stones.

As Fili tried to get close enough to his uncles to listen to their quiet converation, he saw his brother run off along the woods, Kili's bow in his hand and his arrows slung over his back. Fili scowled, he wanted to follow his brother, but he also wanted to know what kept his uncle so quiet around the company.

Kili waited until everyone was busy at work before he slipped off. He saw deer tracks on the path, fresh prints in the damp earth lining the road. From what he made out, it was a big one. Kili ran along the edge, searching for signs of deer in the moonlight. He saw a skinny path through the foliage and followed it into the woods. He came to a small stream. A sturdy tree with long, thick branches grew by the water. Kili climbed its trunk and set himself up on one of the lower branches. He had a good view of both sides of stream.

The moon had moved past mid sky before Kili saw a deer. Kili sat up straight and set his arrow taunt on his string. He pulled the arrow back to his ear and focused on the heart of the creature. With an outward breath he lets the arrow fly and the buck crumbles to the ground. Kili jumps down from the tree, the deer is dead.

Footsteps come up from behind, "Kili!", his brother yells. Kili turns around and smiles, "Fili, just in time." Fili helps Kili skin and parcel up the deer.

It's dawn when they arrive back at camp. Thorin is first to wake, he wants to yell but, he holds back. He eyes up their loot as Dwalin and Balin take over the load. Fili slaps his brother on the back and goes to make sure Bifur is making the fire hot enough. Thorin goes over the Kili, the pride is shining out of his eyes. "Well done," he says as he cups his hand behind Kili's head and pulls it towards him. Thorin lowers his head and rests his forehead on Kili's. Bilbo watches Thorin throw his arm around Kili's shoulders as he listens to the details of Kili's hunt. He shoos Kili off towards the fire to warm up and his eyes meet Bilbo's gaze. Thorin can't help but smile, he sits on a rock and strikes a match, puffing his pipe to life. Bilbo sits down next to him. They watch the company fuss over the meat, waiting patiently for it to cook, taking turns blowing smoke rings up into the early morning light.


End file.
